12 Days of Christmas: AkatsukiNaruto Style
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Songfic of 12 Days Of Christmas! Merry Happy Christmas to YOU all! : My version of The Song 12 Days of Christmas featuring The Akatsuki and some of The Naruto Cast! NO FLAMES and its meant for enjoyment and amusement. R&R and enjoy.


**Hey There... Sorry for the lack of updating for my stories, It's just the holidays got to me and I'm truly **

**sorry. Christmas was coming up and I had to go shopping and family all over came down and a family **

**member pasted away...so this week has been wrecking havoc... BuT DON'T WORRY :) All Hope isn't **

**lot. Starting Monday, My stories will be updated and some possibly finished. **

**But to show you(my readers) That I didn't Forget about you here Is A Songfic for your amusement. It's My **

**Version of 12 Days of Christmas. :) I hope you enjoy it although it's not actually like the song in the **

**descending of days...It's meant to be funny that's all and spread Christmas Cheer!**

**Please Enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>(Song Starts)<p>

(Deidara Sings)

Verse 1:

One the First Day of Christmas I give my Deidara from Me

One Deidara sculpting

Explosive Big Sculptures of the Akatsuki

Only to have Tobi touch them

And they explode of his Sempai Deidei!

* * *

><p>(Kakazu's Verse starts and he's singing without emotion)<p>

(Me: C'Mon Kuzu-San! Do it for Suukino and the children, do it for Kishimoto-San)

(Kuzu: -_- *Still sings dully saying I hate children...*)

Verse 2:

One The Second Day of Christmas I give my Bank Attendant from me

One Kakazu using a dirty penny

To buy a Christmas tree that was Rotting

For the Akatsuki and now They

Decorated it with Stuff

But it ended up Falling Apart!

* * *

><p>(Sasgay: Man Kumi I swear if you keep typing my name as Sasgay then I will kill you with Kirin...)<p>

(Starts to sing his verse)

SASGAY SASGAY SASGAY SASGAY SASGAY SASGAY SASGAY!

(Sasgay: Grrrrrrrrrr!)

Verse 3:

On The Third Day of Christmas I give Sasuke from Me

One Sasuke Being Stalked By a petifile

Pink headed Sakura and an

Annoying Ino with a Whore Karin

And a Ghost of Itachi just

To be freaked out in the end!

* * *

><p>(Has been chopped into Blue Sushi but can still sing and talk)<p>

Verse 4:

On the Fourth Day of Christmas I give my Buddy Kisame

One fishy/man named Kisame

Being cut up into sushi

Which was blue

And being served at the Akatsuki Xmas Party!

* * *

><p>(Me: Chi-Chan... we will do you know what if you sing it right for me...)<p>

Itachi: Yessssssssssssss! And sings with emotion and joy)

Verse 5:

On The Fifth Day of Christmas I give my Husband Itachi gave to Me

One Itachi singing Christmas carols to

Little Kids in a dull voice ruining

Christmas Spirit, the Kids threw rocks

At His Fragile eyes

So we gave him

A pair of tinted black shades

And he ended up turning Blind!

* * *

><p>(Sasori: Sings with a little joy but seems sad.)<p>

(Me: Sasori Kun... what's wrong Tell your momma what's wrong.)

(Sasori: Continues to sing ignoring me)

Verse 6:

On the Sixth Day of Christmas I gave my adopted son Sasori

One Sasori turning an annoying Tobi

Into a puppet making him sing

Retarded Christmas carols

When Pein found out Sasori

Ended up blaming it on Deidara!

* * *

><p>(Konan: Merry Christmas! Here you go!)<p>

(Hands me a peice of paper that says Merry Christmas)

(Me *secretly* I will make her die in her verse for that suckish present.! MWAHHAHAAHHAHA!)  
>(Konan: Sings verse in a good voice and tone)<p>

Verse 7:

On The Seventh Day of Christmas I gave Konan who is my Bestie

One Konan stalking her Leader Pein

Stealing his boxers, finding out what he wanted

For Freaking Christmas when he caught her

She found out he wanted her dead!

* * *

><p>(Hidan: Thanks Babe!)<p>

Me: *Winks at my boy toy* Mhmmmmm)

(Hidan: Just so you know..you're mine tonight and even Jashin knows that!)

(Me: But...Chi-Chan...A-And...)

(Hidan ignores me and sings his verse)

Verse 8:

One the Eighth Day of Christmas I gave my Sexy Boy Toy Hidan from Me

One Hidan dancing on dead-Konan's grave

Ruining Christmas Spirit telling Kids

Santa didn't exist then posing as Santa

Stealing their presents, maybe Sacrificing their

Parents and Leaving then out in the Cold with Fear!

* * *

><p>(Leader Sama thanks me and kisses me on the cheek)<p>

(Sings his Verse in An Opera Tone)

(Me: O.o)

Verse 9:

One the Ninth Day of Christmas I give Leader Sama from Me

One Pein asking Fake-Hidan-Santa for some

New piercing, Santa said it'd cost him 50 Bucks

Pein's like, "What?" Santa says get off him

You've been a damn Naughty Boy this year

Just to have Pein walk away

And he's disappointed as usual!

* * *

><p>(Zetsu Growls at me)<p>

(me: BAD ZTSU KUN! BAD ZETSU KUN!)

(Zetsu Sings his Verse)

Verse 10:

On The Tenth Day of Christmas I give my pet from me

One Zetsu eating an Anorexic Tobi

Barfing Up Kisame as a piece of Sushi

Whit Zetsu dressed up Black Zetsu as Rudolph

The Red Nose Reindeer, Making him Growl

Ending up trying to Eat his White Zetsu!

* * *

><p>(Tobi: Hey! No Fair! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!)<p>

(Me: *Rolls my eyes* Yeah I heard it before! TELL IT TO THE JUDGE!)

(Tobi Sings his verse and glares at me with a warm and sweet smile)

Verse 11:

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas I give The Bad Boy Tobi

One Evil Tobi wanting a New Mask to

Show off his stolen Rinnegan but when

He got it, it was Fuchsia Pink

So he went on a Rampage

Only to be punched in the face By Me!

* * *

><p>(WE ALL SING TOGETHER)<p>

(HAPPY AND JOYFUL)

Verse 12 And Last Verse:

On The Twelfth Day of Christmas I give to Everybody

All of The Akatsuki Celebrating Christmas

Kakazu being cheap, Itachi going Blind

Tobi getting a new mask, Konan dying

Hidan raping Santa, Zetsu Eating Elfs

Sasgay turning Gay

Ino being a petifile, Choji slurping Ramen

Naruto becoming Hokage, Marrying Hinata who blushes a lot

Sakura dying Lonely without Sasuke, Pein getting Nothing

Ten-Ten being Youthful, Me Laughing a lot, when I'm Writing This

Now this Song Is Ending

AND A VERY MERRY HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>*I say HO HO HO! And point at Sakura, Ino and Karin for each HO*<strong>

**:) MERRY HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**Naruto: Why not Merry Christmas instead of adding the Happy to it?**

**Me: Um. BECAUSE, Say your Birthday was on Christmas, huh, eh, eh?**

**Naruto:...I don't Get It.**

**Me: -_-**

**Me: Merry is apart of the saying and YOU ADD HAPPY FOR THE BIRTHDAY!**

**Naruto: Ohhhhhhhhh! I still don't get it.**

***I go crazy***

* * *

><p><strong>:) MERRY HAPPY CHRISTMAS! ENJOY YOUR CHRISTMAS TOOO! THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T <strong>

**FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
